Why Father!
by jesi ki kage
Summary: AU after Sasuke's Betrayal-written in 2007. A boy cries out in the night. No one who hears him listens. His last shred of hope has been thrown away with his closest friend. One-shot, double character death.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

**By:**Jesi Ki Kage

**A**** mother**** tosses**** and**** turns ****in**** her**** sleep ****longing**** to ****fix**** her**** past ****mistakes**. Kushina wondered why the soul of her son haunted her in her dreams. He had died nine years ago when the demon fox Kyuubi was sealed into him by her husband, his father, before her husband died. These dreams had been happening for years now where she would stand near by and watch a scene from the demons life. Often she thought that these dreams were Kami punishing her for letting her husband kill her son. Now though she didn't care she just wanted the dreams to stop.

**A ****son**** cries ****out ****his**** hearts ****pain**** to ****the ****emptiness ****that**** surrounds ****him**. This dream was like no other dream Kushina had ever had. She followed the demon in her son's body up the Hokages Mountain in Kohona where he stopped on his fathers the Yondaima's head calling out into the sky, "Why father? Why did you choose me?" It was then that Kushina first noticed the headband hanging limp around his neck, how his clothes were tattered and torn, and he held himself as though he carried an impossible weight. "I don't want any of your lies about 'me being the only one' or the 'strongest one'. I just want to know why the villagers burned me alive on my sixth birthday in _your_honor! I want to know why I can't F***ing buy food and have to live off the food the villagers throw at my head and anything I find IN THE TRASH! Well you know what _father_? I quit. The only reason I have to live is to hunt down the b***h that mothered me, said she loved me, and then left me for dead! Some mother she was. No I can always ruin her after life so until then I hope she's happy with her life here because she isn't getting an afterlife!" at this point the boy who was once her son was mixing pure unaltered rage and hate, with the heart wrenching loneliness and pain that he feels every day of his life.

**A**** father ****watches ****his**** family ****be**** destroyed**** while**** his**** heart**** slowly ****breaks**. By this point the boy has fallen to his knees and is crying his pain and anger into the rock of his father's head. "I quit. You were never and never will be my _father_, Y_ondiame-sama_. Just as I will never call the B***h who left me _mother_ I will never again call you _father_. This I swear on my name Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" Despite repeatedly telling herself her son is dead Kushina still felt pain hearing those words. But it was her son knowing his full name that scared her as the Sandiama had promised he wouldn't tell the demon of his 'stolen' heritage. Suddenly the demon boy of Kohona cries out in pain, grabbing his head and whispering, "No Kyuubi! Not even to spite my family will I let you out. I will not release you to be sealed and ruin another child's life. You are going to the grave with me." Then he jumps to his feet and calls out to the heavens. "Kami hear my call, take pity on me and erase my burden. Please end my life." He backs up a few steps before running full tilt at the edge of his father's stone head, the edge of the cliff.

**A**** grandfather ****cries**** out**** in ****regret**** and**** shock,**** longing**** to ****stop**** the ****death**** of**** the ****boy ****who ****gave**** him**** hope.** As the boy ran towards his death voices began to call out to him and it took Kushina a while to realize they were the voices of the villages, calling for his death. Then suddenly a new voice, old and caring, calls out for the boy to stop. Soon it is joined by another, younger and stronger voice, this one saying it's sorry and asking the boy to stop. As more and more voices join asking the boy to stop running to his death Kushina realized that the voices are those of people who the demon boy has come to care for and who have cared for him in return. She quickly noticed how some voices are more familiar and seem to be filling roles in the demons family, an uncle and grandfather, brother and cousin, all believing him to be a boy who they wish to live. All of a sudden out of the voices a boy's voice calls, "You are a brother to me, Naruto. And it is this bond that will allow me to gain the ultimate power. But to gain this power I must kill you first." Kushina watched as the demon boy trips clutching his chest were Kushina notices a new patch in the shape of a fist on both sides of his jacket, as though someone had punched him through the chest. "No." she heard the demon boy whisper and then calling out louder, "No. Stop it, damn it." He began to chant the word 'No', going slightly faster each time he said it until he was at the edge of the cliff and jumping. Kushina watched from the edge of the cliff as figures, owners of the good voices, came running to the spot he had jumped at- each calling his name and asking why. Looking down she watched his body fall until the figure of a person appeared beneath him. The figure looked up and Kushina saw that it was the boy who had betrayed Naruto, Kohonas jinchikiri. Kushina saw tears in the corners of his eyes and watched as he whispered, "Forgive me, Brother." Before reaching his arms up to receive the impact of the boy's landing, only for it to never come as the instant the boys' hands touched there was a flash of light and both boys' vanished. The only mark left behind is a carved rock statue, similar to the one at the Valley of the End where the two boys' had fought, the only difference was that the statue was of two boys' who had their hands out, the first two fingers of their hands linked as though making a promise with their heads turned, staring at the Hokage Monument.


End file.
